1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, and more particularly to a hinge for a foldable bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 11 and 12, a conventional hinge for a foldable bicycle in accordance with the prior art comprises a first plate (50) and a second plate (60). Each plate (50, 60) has a first side (not numbered) pivotally attached to each other, a second side (not numbered) opposite to the first side, an inner face (not numbered) and an outer face (not numbered). Each second side has a top and a bottom. A central notch (51) is defined in the second side (not numbered) of the first plate (50). The second plate (60) includes a hole (61), a central recess (62) and a comer recess (64). The hole (61) is defined longitudinally near the second side (not numbered) of the second plate (60), and the central recess (62) is defined deep enough in the second side of the second plate (60) to fully expose the hole (61). The central recess (62) has a top and a bottom such that the bottom of the central recess (62) corresponds to the notch (51) in the second side of the first plate (50). A lock bolt (63) is slidably and rotatably mounted in the hole (61) and extends through the central recess (62) near the second side of the second plate (60).
A quick release latch lock (70) is attached to the lock bolt (63). The quick release latch lock (70) includes a rod (71), a compression collar (72), a spring (73) and a lever (74). The rod (71) is attached to and radially extends from the lock bolt (63) out of the central recess (62) and corresponds to the notch (51) in the second side of the first plate (50) when the rod (71) is pressed to the bottom of the central recess(62). The compression collar (72) is slidably mounted around the rod (71). The spring (73) is mounted between the compression collar (72) and the lock bolt (63). A lever (74) with an eccentric head (741) is pivotally mounted on the end of the rod (71) to hold the compression collar (72) on the rod (71).
An ear (52) is formed perpendicular to the inner face of the first plate (50) and corresponds to the comer recess (64) in the second plate (60). A locking hole (521) the same size as the hole (61) near the second side of the second plate (60) is formed in the ear (52) to align with the hole (61) when the first and second plates (50, 60) are pressed together. When the rod (71) is pressed to the bottom of the central recess (62), the lock bolt (63) extends into the locking hole (521). The lock bolt (63) and rod (71) are rotated to move the rod (71) into the notch (51) in the first plate (50). The lever (74) is depressed, and the eccentric head (741) securely presses the compression collar (72) against the outer face of the first plate (50) to lock the lock bolt (63) in place.
With reference to FIG. 12, to operate the conventional hinge for a foldable bicycle with a front frame (81) and a rear frame (82), the first plate (50) and the second pate (60) are respectively secured on the front frame (81) and the rear frame (82). The two plates (50,60) abut each other, the rod (71) is moved into the notch (51), and the quick release device(70) is locked in position when the foldable bicycle is used. However, the quick release device (70) is locked by pulling down a lever (not numbered) so that the quick release device (70) may unlock when the lever is pulled up when the bicycle is ridden. It is very dangerous to the rider.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional hinge for a foldable bicycle.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved hinge for a foldable bicycle. The hinge for a foldable bicycle in accordance with the present invention can promote the safety of the foldable bicycle. To achieve the objective, the hinge for a foldable bicycle in accordance with the present invention includes a first plate and a second plate each having a first side pivotally mounted to each other. An ear laterally extends from the first plate and has a hole defined in the ear. A recess is defined in a second side of the second plate to divide the second side of the second plate into an upper portion and a lower portion. A cavity is longitudinally defined in the upper portion of the second side of the second plate and a through is longitudinally defined in the lower portion of the second plate. The cavity and the through hole axially align with each other so that a lock bolt is rotatably and movably received in the cavity and the through hole. A quick release device is attached to the lock bolt in the recess of the second plate to drive the lock bolt. The lock bolt is driven and moved in the cavity and the through hole by means of a drive element and a guiding element that are respectively formed on the lock bolt and second plate so the that lock bolt can be moved and into the hole in the ear of the first plate to lock the second plate after the first plate and the second plate abutting each other. The hinge for a foldable bicycle promotes the safety of the foldable bicycle and prevent the first and the second plate from pivotally moved to each other due to the lock bolt locked in the hole of the ear of the first plate when the quick release device is released carelessly.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.